


Cheesiness Overload

by wklover



Category: wonkyu superjunior
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Just a cheesy, romantic and fluffy drabble about my favorite OTP from Super Junior: WONKYU.





	Cheesiness Overload

**Author's Note:**

> I´m nothing without your comments...enjoy!

Siwon and Kyuhyun sat on their comfortable sofa while they decide to read their text messages, and love declarations to each other expressed daily in which they show their true feelings for each other. Their real love and the deep meaning behind every word…  
It’s true cheesiness is always present in Siwon but Kyuhyun, due to Siwon´s immense love and care, has made him the sweetest and cheesiest man when it comes to the love of his life.  
They looked for their texts in their phones and start to read aloud while they cuddle on the sofa.  
Siwon starts to read first. What his lover sent him daily:

KYUHYUN’s

 I wouldn´t give up to you for all the money in the world because love and happiness can´t be bought.  
 Just thought you should know that you are awesome in every way.  
 You are the perfect man for me. You have it all.  
 I don´t need a superhero in my life, I just need you by my side.  
 Without you, I´d be lost. You complete me.  
 I feel like my real self when I´m around you.  
 Believe me, there is no left in my heart for another guy.  
 I know I am the luckiest boy in the world since I am with you.  
 You are my warmth when I am cold.  
 You are the one who makes my heart fluster till the point I can´t hardly breathe.  
 No matter how far you may be, you´ll always remain close to my heart.  
 You are my home where I feel loved and warmed.  
 How can I not love you if you show me that I am the most precious thing in your life anytime?  
 When I see you smiling, I get lost in it.  
 You´re the only guy for me, I love you so much, now and forever.  
 I can´t help but to fall deeper in your love with each passing day.  
 You are the sweetest and most amazing guy I know.  
 Counting down the hours until I get to see you again.  
 You stole my heart but I know it´s in good hands now.  
 I miss you even if you are by my side.  
 Can´t wait to feel you in my arms.  
 I was born again the day I met you.

“How could I be so cheesy? Oh my God!” – Kyuhyun teased, but then kissed his lover´s cheek soflty.  
“My turn now” – Kyuhyun says and starts to read what his lover sent him every single day.

SIWON’s

 You are the center of my world and for that, I am thankful every single day.  
 I love you more and more with every passing day.  
 Don´t ever change; I love you just the way you are.  
 No matter what you do, I´ll always love you.  
 It amazes me that you´ve seen me at my best and my worst and you love me anyway.  
 Every time you look at me, I feel like a hero; it always was like that.  
 May I dance with you to the tune of a song that lasts forever?  
 Loving you is the best thing that ever happened to me.  
 Not even one moment passes without a thought of you.  
 You are my everything.  
 There´s no one I´d rather be with than you.  
 I would do anything just to see you smile.  
 I belong to you and you belong to me, and that´s forever.  
 My life is beautiful because of you.  
 How did I get so lucky to have found you?  
 You are not just a part of my life, you are my life.  
 You are the reason for my smile.  
 If I had to, I would wait for an eternity just to be with you.  
 You bring out the best of me.  
 In case you didn´t already know, I´ll be loving you always and forever.  
 It´s only you I think of by day and night.  
 You brighten up my day whenever I see you.  
 Of all the things in this world, I´m most thankful for you.  
 I could stare at you forever and I still feel like I haven´t gotten enough of you.  
 Did I say to you that I love you today?

oOo

“Who is the cheesiest now?” – Kyuhyun asks after sharing and reading their messages and other stuffs.  
Both smile at their own cheesiness and exclaimed at unison.  
“Both tied!”  
Kyuhyun nods smiling.  
“We make such an amazing couple” – Siwon says kissing Kyuhyun´s forehead gently.  
“We do…I love you”  
“I love you too, sweetheart”


End file.
